


Личный доступ

by Natalia1



Series: 2017: миди R-NC-17 [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: "Kyber-melding", Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Pre-Slash, Science Fiction, Starfleet Academy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalia1/pseuds/Natalia1
Summary: Статья в Википедии от 22 марта 2253 г: "«Персональный Информатор» – аналог коммуникатора, доступ к которому осуществляется мысленно, как к собственной памяти. Ключом является комбинация мозговых волн владельца – уникальная, как отпечаток пальца.Информатор напоминает о встречах, оптимизирует расписание, связывает с нужными контактами, контролирует физические параметры. Управление информацией мысленное, хотя ее можно вывести на экран планшета или переслать на трикодер лечащего врача.В первых партиях Информаторов иногда возникали сбои, и люди со сходными «волновыми профилями» подключались к Информаторам друг друга. В современном мире это исключено. Полностью. Абсолютно. Совершенно."





	Личный доступ

**Глава 1**

— Тревога, — мостик пульсировал красным, в такт голосу из динамиков. — Общая тревога. Сенсоры засекли три крейсера клингонов, курс три-один-шесть, ориентир четыре.

Молодой мужчина в капитанской форме выпрямился в кресле:

— Изображение. Данные. Активировать щиты.

На экране, покачиваясь, зависли три черных тени.

— Щиты активированы, сэр.

— Что с пассажирским крейсером?

— Сигнал пропал — похоже, нас глушат, — сообщила связистка.

— Сэр, клингоны взяли курс на атаку и приближаются.

— Ухура…

— Нас точно глушат, — связистка развернулась к капитанскому креслу. — Думаю, это ловушка.

— Благодарю, связист, ваше мнение очень ценно. Повторить сканирование, найти рабочую частоту.

— Но ведь…

— Сэр, клингоны активировали торпеды.

— Маневр уклонения. Продолжать поиск открытых частот, добавить визуальное сканирование. Мы никуда не уходим.

— Но, сэр…

— Попадание! — мостик тряхнуло.

— Всю энергию на щиты! Уклоняйтесь! Ухура!

— Нет сигнала! Я же сказала, нас глушат! — связистка сорвала наушник — жест ярости и неподчинения. — Мы их не найдем, надо уходить!

— Джим, думаю, леди права, пора сваливать. Будешь геройствовать за нейтральной зоной.

— Медотсеку заткнуться и приготовиться к приему раненых. Ухура, продолжать сканирование. Курс на координаты, с которых пришел сигнал. И отставить пани...

Мостик зашелся крупной дрожью, из угла пополз дым.

— Главный генератор отказал, сэр!

— Включить резер... кх-кх-кх... резервный, и ответный огонь!

— Капитан, щиты отказали!

— Уклоняйтесь! Огонь из фазеров!

— Орудия обесточены, капитан.

Мостик быстро затягивало дымом. Рулевые и навигаторы беспорядочно тыкали в мигающие панели, пытаясь зацепить хоть какие-то рабочие функции. Один из навигаторов впился пальцами в кресло, пытаясь подняться с палубы, куда его сбросило очередным толчком. 

83,3% дежурной смены мостика прочищало воздухоносные пути шумными отрывистыми выдохами и промокало слезящиеся глаза. Коммандер Спок, стараясь дышать ровно — хотя сердцебиение ускорилось на недопустимые 17% — не сводил взгляда с фигуры в эпицентре хаоса. Параметры ситуации были тревожащими — но нужно дождаться командного решения.

— Капитан, мы не можем идти заданным курсом.

— Сэр, система жизнеобеспечения откажет через 3 минуты!

— Вы осел, капитан, — тихо, но различимо.

— Черт подери, а действительно должно быть столько дыма?

Толчок. В красном пульсе загустевшего пространства, наконец, раздалась та команда, которой Спок ждал уже 28,4 секунды.

— Подготовить спасательные шлюпки. Всем покинуть корабль.

Словно в ответ, взвыл настоящий сигнал тревоги.

Спок выскочил из комнаты наблюдения и рванул к симуляционному мостику. Никогда еще тест Кобаяши Мару не выходил из-под контроля. 

**Глава 2**

Первое, что увидел кадет Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, когда пришел в себя после отключки на тренировочной палубе, было размытое предположительно лицо с двумя контрастными, почти черными предположительно глазами. Впрочем, Кирк и так знал, кто перед ним.

— Боунс, — он слабо улыбнулся. — Мы облажались, да? Ну, ничего, я… мы будем пересдавать. Ты со мной, даже не думай… — он протянул руку и вяло похлопал по черному рукаву форменки, попытался сжать его, но рука заскользила вниз, съехала по кисти, на долю секунды вцепилась в ладонь — и с глухим стуком упала на пол. 

Кадет снова был без сознания. 

Коммандер Спок моргнул, опустил поползшую вверх бровь, быстро проверил у пострадавшего состояние позвонков шеи и пульс — тот бился слабо, но ровно, без пауз, — прикрепил к одежде и активировал маячок для вызова медицинской помощи, придал телу положение на правом боку для поддержания проходимости дыхательных путей — после чего счел целесообразным вернуться на тренировочный мостик.

Из дверей, чихая и кашляя, уже тянулась вереница кадетов — и Спок глазами отыскал кадета Ухуру, выполнявшую роль связистки в сегодняшнем тестировании. Девушка сердито отряхивала платье и выглядела недовольной, но физически невредимой, что давало возможность ограничиться кивком и сразу пройти на мостик.

Социальные ритуалы землян вызывали у Спока замешательство, близкое к неодобрению — и не только из-за потери времени. Сам формат взаимодействия терранцев требовал понимания, какая именно степень социальной близости существует между участниками коммуникации; и взгляды на это у контрагентов могли различаться. Более того, данный параметр не только не являлся константой, но и не имел однонаправленной динамики: поведение, вечером в баре соответствующее категории «лучшие друзья», могло за два часа перейти в категорию «враги», а на следующее утро демонстрировать устойчивые признаки «старых приятелей». В целом, социальная дистанция в 42% случаев определялась текущим эмоциональным состоянием субъектов взаимодействия. Разобраться в подобных нюансах, судя по эмпирическим данным, мог только вулканский дипломат. 

Решение не тратить время на коммуникацию с неопределяемыми параметрами и отсутствующей целью было вполне логичным. К тому же демонстрируемое кадетом Ухурой стремление сократить социальную дистанцию могло привести к некорректной оценке ее заслуг другими кадетами и инструкторами — в интересах самой Ухуры было правильным этого избежать.

***

Позже, осматривая заглохшую панель на подлокотнике капитанского кресла, Спок размышлял, что за пятнадцать минут критической ситуации о землянах можно собрать больше информации, чем за год аудиторной работы. В сегодняшнюю группу, например, были включены кадеты с самым высоким суммарным баллом по выпуску. И, тем не менее, одного из них — выполнявшего функцию капитана — можно уверенно рекомендовать к переводу с командного факультета, возможно, к инженерам, в группу техобеспечения варп-двигателей, где точно невозможны своевольные решения.

Упрямство, некорректная оценка критической ситуации, неумение наладить должную коммуникацию с подчиненными — одних разговоров на мостике достаточно, чтобы поставить вопрос о способности кадета управлять, формируя уважение и готовность следовать приказам. Нет, Спок приветствовал разумные вопросы, мог сам критически подходить к решениям командования — но прямое несогласие с руководством, высказанное в панибратской манере, находилось за гранью его понимания. Спок не мог себе представить капитана, допускающего такое поведение, и даже не задумывался, как он сам отреагировал бы на прямое неподчинение — считая, впрочем, ситуацию гипотетической. 

И, конечно, само решение о пересдаче Кобаяши Мару — свидетельство склонности к неоправданному риску, неумения избегать заведомо проигрышных ситуаций, завышенного оптимизма и неготовности принять очевидные последствия. Серьезно усугублял проблему тот факт, что решение было принято спонтанно, без анализа произошедшего — так что речь шла не о логической ошибке, а о характерологических особенностях кадета. Первое еще можно доработать дополнительными курсами стратегии. Второе, как с сожалением выяснил за 4,8 года на Земле коммандер Спок, коррекции не поддается.

Спок внес в Персональный Информатор пометку обратить особое внимание на кадета, чтобы собрать достаточный объем фактов для объективного рапорта, и перешел к проверке навигационной панели. 

**Глава 3**

В ванной шумела вода. Чуть разлепив глаза и комбинируя визуальную навигацию с тактильной, Джим добрел до двери ванной, потоптался, затем прислонился лбом к стене рядом.

— Боооунс..

— Джим, отстань, — буркнули из ванной. — Дай побриться.

— Не наигрался скальпелем на работе? Или эпилятор для тебя недостаточно брутален? — пробормотал Джим, пытаясь добавить в сонный голос чуть иронии.

— Дождись, когда у самого начнет расти борода, принцесса, — фыркнули в ответ, похоже, в полотенце. Вода шуметь перестала.

— Ты же знаешь, у меня заморожены волосяные луковицы…

— А также мозги и тактичность, я в курсе, — дверь распахнулась. — Кстати, зря ты их морозил. Технология реактивации не доработана, будешь всю жизнь без бороды ходить, как мальчишка. Хотя — кому я это говорю.

Джим отлип от стены и растянул улыбку — все еще полусонную.

— Да-а, твоя борода была секс-символом академии весь первый месяц. Только о ней и говорили. Та блондиночка — как ее, из медсестер? — очень впечатлилась, когда мистер Маккой начал бриться.

«Мистер Маккой» промокнул лицо еще раз, накинул полотенце на сушитель и вышел из ванной.

— Рассказывай.

— Ты о чем?

— Не пудри мне мозги, Джимми. У меня смена через час, а у тебя первая пара через три, ты должен еще дрыхнуть. Так что колись, зачем меня караулил. Только предупреждаю, в орионских венерических я не силен, их там под сотню.

— Боунс!

— А что? И у нас пока не обновили антигистаминные, а на прошлый препарат от аллергии у тебя была аллергическая реакция…

— Слабая же!

— …так что никакой антигистаминной профилактики; сам следи, что ешь и куда суешь, м-м, руки.

— Да… я, собственно, не об этом… — Джим помялся. — Ты не в курсе, где можно починить Пи-Ай?

— Починить? — Маккой замер. — Ты что, ухитрился сломать Персональный Информатор?

— Да нет, что ты, сломать, ну ты что, — забормотал Джим. — Просто он какую-то фигню показывает — я из-за этого сегодня и вскочил в пять утра. Он меня разбудил. Потом какая-то хрень с пульсом, как у йогов, 50 ударов в минуту… Вчерашняя выписка вообще дикая, показывала глубокий сон, когда я… ну, был у Гейлы. Но презервативы были орионские! — внезапно закончил свой путаный монолог Джим.

— Еще бы не орионские, если нормальные в этих дамочках растворяются, — пробормотал Маккой. — И где твой Информатор?

Джим протянул ему блестящую дельту.

— Все время с собой держал? — подозрительно спросил Маккой. 

— Спать с ней лег, — буркнул Джим. — Думал, может, ночью все придет в порядок.

— Когда заметил? — Маккой зачем-то поразглядывал металлическую дельту на просвет, потом направился к полке с трикодером.

— Вчера утром, сразу как мне ее вернули после лазарета. Кстати, мог бы оттащить меня в свое отделение.

— Джим, еще раз: в моем отделении нет черепно-мозговых и я никуда тебя не оттаскивал. Тебя вообще быстро уволок в коридор кто-то из преподов, я в дыму не рассмотрел.

— Я точно тебя видел.

— Судя по симптомам, тебя стоило задержать в лазарете подольше.

Джим отмахнулся:

— Два дня — уже слишком. В общем, открываю — а там другое расписание занятий. С утра класс ксенобиологии — он у меня послезавтра, я точно помню! И пульс, дыхалка, биохимия — не смотри так, ты мне сам объяснял… Медь зашкаливает — «Ку» ведь это медь?

— Не думал, что ты залезешь в биохимические показатели, — Маккой подошел с трикодером.

— Да я во все пункты залез! Адресная книга закрыта, переписка запаролена — на Пи-Ай! Это каким параноиком надо быть, чтобы в личном облаке, к которому доступ только у владельца и только через собственные мозговые волны, ставить пароли!

— Как видишь, не только у владельца. Хотя это бред.

— Ну, валяй, не верь. Только посмотри сначала.

— Если я тебе поверю, — Маккой сосредоточенно водил трикодером по проекциям магистральных сосудов, — это может означать только одно: пересинхрон. Чего не может быть, так как не было уже лет тридцать.

— Двадцать пять, — пробормотал Джим.

— Что?

— У меня у родителей был пересинхрон. Мама рассказывала… Их Информаторы несколько раз переключались друг на друга, последний раз — перед… перед взрывом «Кельвина»… Она еще не сразу поверила, что был взрыв — вроде как жизненные показатели отца не отключились, а заменились другими, тоже странными, как… как у меня сейчас. А через пару дней вернулись ее собственные...

Маккой отстраненно разглядывал показания трикодера.

— Вдруг это наследственное? — попытался разрядить обстановку Джим.

— Джим. Не знаю, что случилось с Пи-Ай твоего отца, но у первого поколения Информаторов был слишком широкий волновой диапазон. Они могли перехватить сходную волновую картину другого человека и начать ее транслировать своему владельцу. Как старое радио. Сейчас все Пи-Ай подгоняются по нескольким параметрам. И волновой диапазон стал гораздо уже.

— То есть теперь для пересинхрона должно быть полнейшее совпадение чувств и мыслей?

— Да твою мать, Джим! Для пересинхрона нужно два сломанных Пи-Ай рядом. Редкий случай, учитывая, что они не ломаются, потому что ломаться там нечему, но я в тебя верю.

— Ты убиваешь всю романтику. Я уже решил, что это Гейла или Ухура.

— Ну, да, единственная женщина, чье здоровье зависит от количества секса, и единственная женщина, которая отказалась назвать тебе свое имя. Конечно. А почему вообще Ухура?

Джим пожал плечами.

— Сам же говоришь — совпадение волнового профиля. Значит, одинаковая эмоциональная, интеллектуальная и физическая реакция на какую-то совместную ситуацию. Пересинхроны ведь случались в основном во время секса, так?

— Или во время сильного совместного стресса. Да, понимаю тебя. Сильно влетело от Ухуры после выписки?

— Не знаю, еще не разговаривали, — пожал плечами Джим. — А на тестировании она очень злилась, особенно когда повалил дым. Я сам на себя злился. А если она меня еще и хочет, то совпадение стопроцентное!

— Ну, эмоциональные профили могут быть и разными, это бетазоиды доказали… — пробормотал Маккой, встраивая дельту в гнездо трикодера. — Хотя сила эмоций должна совпадать. Вот направление — не обязательно. Как в браке… Эти процессы никто и не изучал толком. Даже остроухие разработчики. Доковыряли до нормы и оставили. Они в своей телепатии разобраться не могут, а там те же волны, с наворотами…

— То есть для починки Пи-Ай мне теперь знакомиться с бетазоидкой или вулканкой? Или искать, на кого был пересинхрон?

— Или реактивировать Пи-Ай на свой волновой профиль, а этот стереть — скорее всего он сам вернется на Пи-Ай бывшего владельца… Хотя хорошая идея — завести роман с кем-нибудь с научного. Для разнообразия.

— Мне тебя хватает, спасибо, — огрызнулся Джим, выуживая у Маккоя трикодер. — Посмотрим...

Трикодер пискнул и выпустил широкую световую полосу бледно-синего цвета, со столбцами букв и цифр. 

— У меня был желтый, — пожаловался Джим, но Маккой его уже не слушал, а смотрел на цифры.

— Офигеть. Это не твои параметры, но они принадлежат реальному гуманоиду. Подходят нескольким расам, жаль, здесь не все показатели… И могут принадлежать человеку — кому-нибудь молодому, в хорошей физической форме. И они в динамике и совпадают с нормальными биоритмами… Черт. Это не сбой системы. Это пересинхрон.

— Убедился?

Маккой ошарашенно качал головой. 

— Пересинхрон Пи-Ай. В середине двадцать третьего века. Да по тебе диссертацию писать можно!

— П-ф-ф, — Джим взъерошил волосы. — Слушай, а ведь при пересинхроне второй Пи-Ай должен получить мои параметры?

Маккой посмотрел на Джима взглядом «я об этом не подумал» и заржал.

— Ну, тебя быстро вычислят, «Капитан-самое-вкусное-яблоко».

— Это было давно, — оскорбился Джим. — И нормальное прозвище. 

— Ну, Дон-Жуан, — Маккой хлопнул Джима по плечу, — разбирайся, пока твои секреты не стали достоянием всего кампуса.

— Нет у меня секретов. Физические параметры всем известны, если кто не в курсе — welcome. Доступ к детскому голоальбому по маминой ссылке… Пара видеозвонков… Адресная книга… Ну нафиг. Мне и не звонит никто — из Риверсайда некому, Сэм в экспедиции, ма на Дальних Рубежах, а здесь меня проще найти вживую.

— Точно. Ну так что делать будешь?

— Наблюдать, — Джим пожал плечами. — Не так много людей, на кого мог быть пересинхрон. Если это не ты… — Маккой скривился, — да знаю, знаю. Остаются Гейла, Ухура...

— Гейла не пойдет. Если только ты не довел ее до коматозного состояния. 

— Друг, ты поддерживаешь мое эго — но нет. Остается Ухура. По параметрам подходит, так?

— Ты у меня уволок трикодер, так что биохимию и гормоны я не посмотрел. Физикальные параметры очень общие, даже раса под сомнением, много пограничных показателей… Гляну вечером, ладно?

— Если буду ночевать в общаге, — Джим мечтательно улыбнулся.

— То есть оставишь Пи-Ай как есть и будешь наблюдать, рассчитывая, что она наблюдает за тобой? — недоверчиво уточнил Маккой.

— Ну а как еще я покажу ей, какой замечательный?

— Так. Мне пора.

— Слушай, а я же могу отправлять на свой Пи-Ай видео — например, как занимаюсь в библиотеке…

— До вечера. 

**Глава 4**

— Доброе утро, дорогуша, — проворковал томный женский голос на ухо Споку.

Сказать, что Спок подскочил, было бы оскорбительным преувеличением. Он со спокойным достоинством принял вертикальное положение за 0,8 секунды.

— Итак, какие у нас на сегодня планы по завоеванию Галактики? — продолжил ворковать голос. — М-м, до двенадцати разная ерунда, которую мы давно уже сдали, можно не париться. Потом ланч с Гейлой…

Спок был уверен, что ни паровых процедур (как бы они ни напоминали зимние дожди в западных пустынях ШииКахра), ни ланча с Гейлой (орионка, инженерный, высокий IQ, но слишком полагается на физические параметры в ущерб интеллектуальным) он сегодня не планировал, а неопределенное «давно» вместо конкретной даты лишь подчеркивало чужеродность озвученной информации. Что же касается завоевания Галактики…

— Прекратить… доклад. Далее не использовать обращение «дорогуша» и оскорбительных инсинуаций, — сообщил Спок в пространство.

— Как скажешь… — пауза, — дорогуша.

Речь умолкла. Взамен пространство заполнилось высокими нотами с примитивно выстроенной гармонией. Земляне сочли бы такой мотив «веселеньким».

Мысленно предложив нахальному чужаку замолчать и не инициировать более никаких звуков, Спок поднялся с кровати, натянул форменку и подошел к рабочему столу. В синхробазе тускло блестела гравированной вязью металлическая закладка. Форма и гравировка IDIC для первого Персонального Информатора были выбраны отцом Спока — прерогатива дипломата, обеспечившего успех переговоров двух планет в данном проекте. Останься Спок в Вулканской Академии Наук, он работал бы сейчас над оптимизацией системы синхронизации Пи-Ай — уникальная дисциплина на стыке инженерии и ментальных практик. Вулканские ровесники Спока отдали бы многое за такую возможность.

Когда Спок проходил первую индивидуальную ступень обучения, отец потратил один из вечеров, чтобы обстоятельно рассказать ему о хранении традиций как незыблемой черте вулканской расы; сидевшая рядом мать, улыбаясь, добавила, что по-настоящему идеальным вулканцам характерно также любопытство — то есть, разумеется, интерес к новому и живой пытливый ум. Спок помнил блеснувший взгляд отца и лишние свободные 19,8 минут перед сном, когда родители пожелали ему спокойной ночи раньше обычного — а на следующий день он первый раз услышал «твой отец — предатель». И первый раз отец был приглашен в школу в связи с невулканским поведением сына.

Спок не спешил расставаться с одним из первых в Галактике Персональных Информаторов, несмотря на нелогичность использования старого синхрочипа. Помимо исторической ценности, Пи-Ай был эстетически приятен, а риск пересинхрона Спок оценивал для себя как пренебрежительно ничтожный. После нескольких тяжелых мелдингов комбинация тета- и гамма-волн Спока была признана уникальной. Конечно, трансляции Пи-Ай не воспроизводили телепатическую передачу, но были достаточно к ней близки. Надеяться — то есть, разумеется, предполагать — что кто-либо еще попадет в аналогичную частотно-амплитудную картину, было наивно. Даже для синхронизации с Т`Принг, невестой Спока, потребовалась помощь жрецов — и это в семилетнем возрасте, когда профили легко подстраиваются под любой внешний контакт. 

И вот — тем не менее. Спок с любопытством (которое он вполне был готов признать) пробежался по закладкам — даже поверхностного скрининга хватило, чтобы понять, что это действительно пересинхрон (удивительно! очаровательно! — бурлило внутри Спока) и что вторая сторона — человек, молодой, спортивный, кадет Академии. Спок поразмышлял, будет ли этичным открывать вкладки, позволяющие точнее определить контрагента, хотя бы пол и точный возраст — но остановился. 

Можно сменить в носителе чип. Можно выбрать новый Пи-Ай. Можно проверить владельца и провести ресинхронизацию. Но расстаться так просто с таким удивительным явлением и такой достойной загадкой Спок был не готов. Достаточно перевести канал коммуникации на другое устройство, чтобы не пропустить сообщений — и можно спокойно наслаждаться загадкой дальше. 

Судя по озвученным ему с утра на ухо планам, кадет должен/должна быть знаком/знакома с кадетом Гейлой, иметь хороший профиль успеваемости и, учитывая досрочное прохождение ряда дисциплин — находиться как минимум на втором курсе обучения. Среди новичков такой успеваемости Спок не помнил.

Также важную роль играл момент синхронизации. Учитывая эмоциональную лабильность людей, можно предположить, что в этот момент степень внутреннего напряжения Спока была повышенной, а человека — стабильно-нейтральной. За последние дни максимально напряженным Спок был… да, на поломке Кобаяши Мару.

Спок мотнул головой, отгоняя внезапно всплывшее во внутренней памяти лицо кадета-«капитана» с нереалистичного цвета глазами — объективно цвет соответствовал показателям rgb 66/134/244, но очень напоминал Споку алкогольный напиток «Бомбейский сапфир», который пила кадет Ухура в их первую неформальную встречу.

Ухура… Спок быстро сопоставил все данные. Молодая землянка, спортивного сложения, соседка кадета Гейлы, достаточно хорошо контролирует эмоции, в момент ослабления эмоционального контроля Спока на Кобаяши Мару… Да, прошла мимо, прикоснувшись к рукаву земным жестом поддержки.

И она расположена к Споку. Синхронизация с ней выглядит... логичной.

Спок еще раз провел пальцем вдоль узора IDIC. Пересинхрон с земным человеком был свершившимся фактом. Оставляя в стороне романтическую окраску, которую люди до сих пор придавали простому физическому процессу, Спок, тем не менее, был глубоко удовлетворен этим фактом. 

Возможно, логичным будет встретиться с Ухурой еще раз в неформальной обстановке и спросить ее разрешение на мелдинг. Возможно также, для повышения шансов на согласие, стоит использовать обращение «дорогуша». Спока сильно удивлял такой выбор — но не сильнее, чем человеческое поведение в целом. 

**Глава 5**

«Разбираться с проблемой лучше глядя ей в лицо», — рассудительно решил Кирк, облокачиваясь на пустую парту напротив Ухуры. Восемь сорок пять. Класс ксенобиологии. Точно по расписанию.

Ухура склонилась над паддом, словно не замечая, что на нее смотрят в упор. Кирк подался вперед еще сильнее — будь он девушкой, на него бы сейчас пялились все парни аудитории. Ухура не шевельнулась, продолжая сканировать взглядом падд. 

Знакомая игра, ухмыльнулся Кирк, располагаясь локтями на парте поудобнее и облапывая фигуру девушки откровенным взглядом. Из его опыта, мало кто обладал достаточным терпением, чтобы такое игнорировать.

Ухура читала. 

Кирк глазел. 

Наконец, одному из них это надоело.

— Кадет Ухура, ваша _фиксация_ достойна восхищения. Или вы не выучили задание и пытаетесь быстро наверстать, чтобы профессор не отшлепал?

— Кадет Кирк, — не отрываясь от падда проговорила Ухура, — вы решили научиться находить общий язык хоть с кем-нибудь и записались в класс ксенобиологии?

— О! Тонко, — Кирк поднял указательный палец. — Очень тонко для девушки без имени. Нет, дорогая, — он с удовольствием отметил дернувшийся уголок рта, — я пришел потому, что имею все основания полагать, что после недавнего инцидента у нас с тобой гораздо больше общего, чем ты хотела бы признать, — и он победно улыбнулся.

— Слишком длинное для вас предложение, капитан, — Ухура наконец подняла взгляд. В ямочке между ключицами матово блеснул синий кулон, и Кирк подумал, не на него ли Ухура засинхронила свой Пи-Ай. — Долго учили?

— Все утро, пока думал о тебе. Сказал бы «всю ночь», но меня недавно уже отправляли на лекцию по этике, так что — извини, могу сказать только про утро. Без деталей.

Ухура пробормотала что-то под нос.

— О. Вот это ты сейчас — это что, новое ругательство на клингонском? Научишь?

— Вы полагаете, вам пригодится знание клингонского? После провала Кобаяши Мару? — синий кулон дернулся перед носом Кирка и взмыл вверх. Кирк выпрямился.

— Провал? Это была репетиция!

— Мне нужно в лабораторию, — острые ноготки цокнули по крышке падда, сгребая его с парты.

— Прямо сейчас, вместо занятия?

— Получила сообщение от рабочей группы. Требуется расшифровка сигнала из квадранта дельта. У меня приоритетный проект. — Она резво сбежала по ступенькам к кафедре и исчезла в дверях.

Кирк прикрыл глаза, проверяя свой — то есть чужой, конечно — Пи-Ай. Даже дыхание не сбилось. И пульс в норме — да, на 35% выше, чем утром, но утром не считается, там наверняка была йога или сон, или когда еще пульс у человека притормаживает на 50 ударах в минуту?

Кирк представил, насколько гибким должно быть тело девушки, практикующей йогу, и закусил губу. Вот черт. Если Ухура еще не догадалась, чей Пи-Ай она считывает — наверняка поймет сейчас. С такими намеками — не может не понять.

Пора уходить.

***

Коммандер Спок в очередной раз удовлетворенно отметил, что гибридная биология не сказалась на его зрении. Даже из дальнего угла аудитории он не упустил ни влажного блеска глаз кадета Кирка, ни подергивания век кадета Ухуры, ни полуоткрытых — у обоих — губ. Для проверки гипотезы Спок скосил взгляд вверх, мысленно разворачивая список текущих физикальных параметров с PI; он мог считывать данные и без ухищрений, прямо перед собой — но быстро выяснилось, что людям (которым для визуализации требовалось закрывать глаза) инстинктивно неприятен расфокусированный взгляд.

Лепестковая диаграмма, нормированная в процентах, вспыхнула оранжевой каймой. Все параметры — от частоты сердечных сокращений до уровня адреналина — показывали отклонения от оптимальных показателей более чем на 10%.

Спок снова посмотрел на кадетов. Кадет Кирк демонстрировал если не готовность переползти через парту, то нечто очень близкое. Синие глаза сфокусировались на основании шеи кадета Ухуры. Нетипичный для земных мужчин выбор — но кадету Ухуре, похоже, нравилось. Язык Кирка пополз по губам, лепесток частоты сердечных сокращений полыхнул в красное — и Спок почувствовал, как его собственное сердцебиение начинает ускоряться.

Достаточно. 

Он направил ассистенту группы запрос на вызов кадета Ухуры в лабораторию, с отстраненным любопытством понаблюдал процесс, который люди назвали бы бегством (красным, с оттенками бордового, светилась уже вся диаграмма) — и постарался привести в норму собственное дыхание. Сцена была — люди бы назвали такую сцену — чувственной. Сдержанное, строгое лицо Ухуры — и абсолютно открытое, лихорадочное и какое-то сияющее — лицо Кирка. Спок не ожидал, что этот контраст подействует на него подобным образом. 

Его пульс зашкаливал за 60 ударов — и Спок все-таки закрыл глаза для короткого цикла восстановительного дыхания.

Три минуты спустя, спускаясь к кафедре, сосредоточенный и спокойный, Спок думал, что было бы логичным перевести кадета Ухуру — которая два дня назад была приписана к Энтерпрайз — на корабль Фаррагут. Настолько легкая возбудимость не слишком благоприятна для работы на флагмане. 

**Глава 6**

— Джеймс, у тебя какие-то сложности? — Гейла пальчиком очерчивала бицепс Джима, мешая сосредоточиться, поэтому ответил он не сразу.

— М-м... Сложности? Ты о чем?

— Ну... Проблемы? — Гейла редко говорила слово «проблемы», считая, что земляне используют его не к месту, драматизируя легчайшие ситуации. В конце концов, ни одному из знакомых ей землян не приходилось путешествовать по маршруту Орион — Земля Стандартными Орионскими Космолиниями. В одиночку. 

— Нет... нет, с чего ты взяла? — Джим повернулся на бок, заглядывая девушке в глаза.

— Ты слишком задумчивый, — пальчик перекочевал с бицепса на плечо и пополз к шее; Джим совершенно разомлел под этой лаской, приправленной щедрой порцией орионских феромонов, поэтому возразил весьма вяло:

— А что, мне — оум-м-м — нельзя быть задумчивым?

— Со мной — нельзя, — Гейла аккуратно надавила Джиму на плечо, укладывая его на спину и нависая сверху; рыжие волосы-пружинки скользнули по щекам, защекотали шею и уши — и на пару секунд Джима охватило непривычное желание отстраниться. Гейла всегда заставляла его балансировать на грани сенсорной перегрузки, но сегодня чувственный напор просто зашкаливал. Боунс недавно что-то объяснял про цикличность выброса феромонов у орионок — нужно было внимательнее слушать, только когда Джим был внимателен к таким вещам? Возможно, стоило также записаться на расширенный курс ксенобиологии, чтобы лучше разобраться...

На этой мысли Джим вздрогнул всем телом, ошалело уставившись на Гейлу, как будто именно она внушила ему странные идеи. Джим мог похвастаться широким спектром желаний, которые у него возникали в постели, — но вот желания учиться среди них точно никогда не было.

— Джеймс? 

В ответ Джим растянул губы в улыбку и, извернувшись, выскользнул из-под орионки, чтобы секундой спустя припечатать ее к кровати своим телом, притереться между бедрами и начать обводить пальцем сосок, проступивший через кружевную ткань бюстгальтера. 

Гейла довольно пискнула и укусила Джима за мочку уха. 

Больше они на глупости не отвлекались.

***

Коммандер Спок второй час не находил себе места. Если сформулировать точнее, найденное им место — на привычном коврике в медитативной зоне собственной комнаты — не способствовало выполнению целевой задачи. Первые несколько минут коммандер провел в состоянии, близком к обоснованному страху. Его дыхание без видимых причин ускорилось на 8%, потом сделалось прерывистым, асимптотическим, с тенденцией к дальнейшему учащению, а через 14 минут после глухого спазма начало замедляться и еще через 7 минут вернулось к стандартным показателям и даже чуть спустилось к нижней границе вулканской физиологической нормы. Аналогичная картина наблюдалась с сердцебиением.

Самое катастрофичное, что изменения базовых физиологических показателей сопровождались скачками эмоционального фона. Переход от фазы пиковой активности к полной расслабленности произошел так быстро, что Спок сначала не счел приоритетной задачей найти происходящему логичное объяснение, сосредоточившись на новых ощущениях — а потом, на немыслимые 1,5 минуты, ему стало все равно.

Прервать странную динамику не смогла даже медитация. Максимум, чего он добился, было шестиминутное возвращение контроля в тот момент, когда показатели снова поползли вверх. Потом и он был утерян.

Отдышавшись второй раз, Спок поднялся с коврика для медитации, покачнулся, замер, возвращая полный контроль над телом, и направился к столику, с которого началось его сегодняшнее утро. 

Пи-Ай выдал широкую полосу горчичного цвета. Спок вывел на экран полную суточную динамику всех доступных показателей, после чего посвятил 8 минут неспешной, вдумчивой компоновке данных. Выходило интересно. Показатели последнего часа очевидно соответствовали человеческому половому акту («двум» — услужливо подсказала память). Также они соответствовали пережитым ощущениям Спока. 

За вычетом всего невозможного оставался единственный, пусть и кажущийся невероятным, вывод: показатели Спока внезапно, в середине учебного дня, подстроились под трансляцию чужого Пи-Ай. 

Спок не мог вспомнить, чтобы пересинхрон когда-либо индуцировал у реципиента транслируемые физиологические показатели. Будь он руководителем научного отдела, по этой теме у него бы защитилось как минимум четыре сотрудника, по числу возможных пар реципрокной и нереципрокной индукции. Скажем, если взять за точку отсчета индукцию на пике волновой активности...

По горчичной глади заскользили формулы. 

**Глава 7**

— Джим, это уже не гребаный пересинхрон, это черт знает что! — Маккоя было не унять. 

— А мне понравилось, — Джим, чертов идиот, буквально сиял. — Я даже особо не задумывался, просто в голове как-то все само по полочкам разложилось. Со мной такого во время секса ни разу не было. И, кстати, знаешь, что мы с Гейлой придумали насчет Кобаяши Мару?

— Слышать не хочу!

— И не надо, — ухмыльнулся еще шире Джим. — Меньше знаешь — крепче спишь. 

— С тобой бессонница обеспечена, — Маккой посмотрел на трикодер. — Итак, твой Пи-Ай принял параметры, соответствующие, кхм, «умиротворению и релаксации»...

Джим энергично закивал. 

— И ты сам начал чувствовать, как ты описал, «умиротворение и расслабленную сосредоточенность». И ты уверен, что это не эффект плацебо после слишком внимательного чтения чужих Пи-Ай.

— Какое, блин, плацебо? Я сначала вообще не мог понять, что за хрень со мной творится. Потом дошло, что можно проверить по Пи-Ай — ну и вот... Ты где-нибудь такое видел? 

— Упаси Сурак. Я всегда говорил, что нечего нам подсовывать недоделанные технологии. Транспортаторы всякие...

— Транспортаторы? Боунс, это самая отработанная во вселенной...

— ...на атомы, и потом не пойми что собирается. Я однажды видел, как отправили одну собаку, а приняли двух. Обе бедолаги через день издохли — никто так и не понял, что с ними.

–...и при чем здесь транспортаторы и Сурак? Это не вулканская технология! И вообще мы о Пи-Ай говорим! 

— Да, Джимми, и благодаря тебе я теперь не хочу иметь с ними дела так же, как и с транспортаторами и Сураками. Даже если ты врешь. 

— Боунс! 

— А что? Не самое невероятное развитие событий. Уж куда вероятнее, чем выкрутасы твоего синхрочипа.

— Не верь, если так удобнее. Я, кстати, вот что думаю, — Джим поскреб в затылке. — Если я периодически чувствую то же, что Ухура — она должна чувствовать то же, что и я, верно?

— И?

— И... И некоторые мои ощущения вряд ли поспособствуют нашему сближению.

Маккой хмыкнул.

— А без нежелательных для тонкой девичьей психики поступков ты обойтись не можешь? 

— Боунс, ты что? Ты Гейлу видел? 

— И даже голую. Ей тоже требуется медосмотр, знаешь ли. А еще я был женат четыре года. Это вырабатывает привычку думать головой даже рядом с орионкой.

— И — кстати! — Гейла меня поддерживает, ну, насчет Ухуры.

— Вот только Ухура тебя не поддержит. Такие девушки привыкли быть собственницами... А ты еще не наигрался, Джим? 

— С кем?

— Твою ж мать. С чем, Джим. С чем. 

— Ты про...

— Чужой Пи-Ай, да. Не хочешь вернуть частоту владелице?

— Не знаю, — Джим почти застенчиво пожал плечами. — С ним клево. Тем более что сама Ухура сейчас от меня прячется, не отловишь.

— Клево? Да это все равно, что жить с чужаком в мозгу! Я бы от такого ввел себя в искусственную кому, и чтобы разбудили не раньше, чем вернут мне мой персональный мозг, безо всяких лишних. 

— Твое южное гостеприимство, Боунс, — Джим прищелкнул языком. — Я не жду, что ты поймешь. Просто это как... Как лучшая часть меня. 

— Ш-ш-ш-што? 

— Нуу... Понимаешь, он... Дополняет, — сейчас улыбка Джима была мечтательной. — Я после того первого раза с Гейлой...

— У тебя первый раз с Гейлой был тридцать четыре дня назад, — Маккой помахал трикодером. — Не думай, этот малыш все помнит, а такую радугу на коже пальцев...

— Я отберу у тебя эту штуку. 

–...после сенсибилизации секретом орионских влагалищных желез...

Джим скривился, но сбить его с мысли было не так просто. 

— После первого раза, когда я это почувствовал...

— «Расслабленность и умиротворение»?

— Сосредоточенность. Офигительную четкость. Как будто кто-то навел порядок у меня в голове. Мои мысли по полочкам, можешь представить? Это... Ну, офигительно, да. 

— Как всегда все о тебе, Джимми. Даже чужой Пи-Ай. 

— Я после этого как-то зауважал Ухуру. Нет, я и раньше знал, что она умная...

— И теперь ты хочешь ее еще сильнее. 

— Теперь я хочу с ней поболтать, Боунс, не поверишь. Даже сильнее, чем переспать. Не знаю о чем...

— Не знаешь, о чем переспать с девушкой? 

— ...да хоть в шахматы сыграть!

— Ухура играет в шахматы? 

— Какая нафиг разница. Мне просто нравится ее...

— Грудь?

— А, отстань. Грудь тоже, но это... Блин, Боунс, ты был женат! 

— Представить не мог, что Джеймс Трахун Кирк западет на красивый женский мозг.

Джим вдруг вздохнул. Опустился на краешек кровати, упираясь локтями в колени и утыкаясь губами в костяшки пальцев.

— Ты чего? — Маккой присел на корточки напротив. 

— У тебя было когда-нибудь... Не знаю... Как будто ты получил что-то, чего тебе не хватало. Как наведенная резкость. Нет — как... вот, как фокусировка по размытому полю — точно на той детали, которая нужна прямо сейчас. И расслабленность, да. Такое... спокойствие, уверенность... Меня как будто в теплое одеяло завернули. Даже не думал, что понравится.

— Взрослеешь, малыш, — Маккой потрепал Джима по колену и поднялся. — Ты не первый мужчина, который через это проходит. 

— Думаешь, у меня не случалось такого раньше? — пробурчал в костяшки пальцев Джим. 

— Думаю, раньше были только гормоны. 

— С врачами невозможно общаться. 

— Вскрывать нарыв всегда больно.

— Ты очарователен, — Джим метнул взгляд исподлобья, оценивая реакцию. Маккой только хмыкнул. 

— Помнишь, как тебя сначала смешил этот физиологический ритм?

— Смешил? Он меня бесил! Подъем в 5 утра, йоговское дыхание, прием пищи по падению глюкозы — кстати, интересно, а как Ухура сейчас контролирует питание? У нее же поступление белков-жиров-углеводов по граммам!

— Привычка, — Маккой пожал плечами. — Подожди, ты же раньше только наблюдал все это, но не чувствовал?

Теперь пожал плечами Джим.

— Ну, подъем чувствовал... Сон... Кстати, мог отдавать команды Пи-Ай. Музыку слушал — у Ухуры прикольная коллекция этники, по звуку вроде щипковых...

— Так. Не только видел, но и имел прямой доступ. И чувствовал. И молчал. 

— Ну ведь так пересинхрон и работает, нет? 

— Нет. — Маккой с нажимом потер лоб. — Слушай, тебе нужен рассинхрон. 

Джим поднял голову:

— Зачем? 

— Решение, конечно, твое, — Маккой отошел в дальний угол комнаты, как будто разговор его особо не интересовал, — но если эта хрень уже сейчас управляет твоими ощущениями — подумай, чем она сможет управлять дальше. 

— Да с чего вдруг...

— А с чего вдруг, цитирую, «это занудство» тебе так понравилось?

— Говорю же — одеяло.

— Смотри, как бы не накрыло с головой. — Маккой вернулся, передавая Джиму падд. 

— Это что еще? 

— Контакты лаборатории волновой медицины. Там есть психофизики, проконсультируйся. 

— Боунс?

— Сегодня же. Извини, на твой Пи-Ай переслать не могу — так что пользуйся паддом. Как в древние времена. И не вздумай увиливать, рассинхрон необходим. 

 

**Глава 8**

Рассинхрон необходим. Спок пришел к этому выводу после второй досрочно завершенной лекции. И если кадет Ухура имела право посвятить студенческой «ночной активности» дневные часы вне занятий — то Спок не мог себе позволить еще хоть раз сбежать из аудитории из-за непозволительной физиологической реакции.

Было объективно жаль. Не считая любопытного инсайта в человеческую физиологию, новые впечатления неожиданно стали для Спока полезным опытом. Расширять горизонты логично — говорил он себе, замирая от очередного щекочущего ощущения в грудной клетке или внизу живота, или отмечая, как пытаются совершить непривычное движение лицевые мышцы. Это была безопасная зона: чужие эмоции, существующие отдельно. Их можно было принять или не принять, попробовать или отказаться. Но само их присутствие словно снимало вуаль с мира вокруг, добавляя насыщенности, делая краски контрастнее и чище. Спок и не знал, что живет под такой вуалью. Несколько раз он использовал момент переключения между реакциями как точку фокуса во время медитации — с вполне удовлетворительным успехом. 

Спок также понимал, что заменяет живой объект суррогатом, но почему-то внутренний мир кадета Ухуры вызывал больше интереса, чем кадет в целом. Общение с ней свелось к минимально необходимому в рамках учебного процесса. Спок решил, что не будет торопить события и даст Ухуре — которая, несомненно, сама наблюдает за реакциями Спока — время прийти к собственным выводам. 

Также Спок отметил, что стал лучше понимать то, что люди называли своей логикой. Одно дело — знать, что у эмоционально лабильных рас в основе мыслительного процесса лежит внутренняя оценка собственных ощущений; другое — внезапно _ощутить беспредметное логическое удовлетворение_. Это было сродни кувшину холодной воды в пустыне — непрогнозируемо, неожиданно, странно и вкусно. Спок долго перекатывал это ощущение на языке, посвятив ему две вечерних медитации. 

Если бы только он мог контролировать все физиологические реакции.

— Коммандер? Ваш Персональный Информатор очищен от посторонних волн. Сейчас мы проведем повторную настройку вашего личного облака на синхрочип. Процедура редкая, но простая. Вчера мы одному парню проводили аналогичную перенастройку, ушел спокойным, никаких претензий. Также вам рекомендуется ограничить доступ к личным разделам и ключевым витальным параметрам. Можете использовать мыслепароль, лучше в виде комбинации последовательных эмоциональных реакций. Скажем, любопытство-нетерпение-радость для мессенджера... — техник покосился на уши Спока, но явно собирался озвучить стандартную инструкцию до конца. 

— Благодарю, я в курсе процесса. — Спок пошевелился в кресле, принимая оптимальную позу для получасовой дремоты. Генерация гамма- и тета- волн требовала расслабленного состояния. 

— С-с-спасибо, сэр. Через три минуты приступаем. Постарайтесь расслабиться и представить что-нибудь прия... логичное.

Логичное. 

Сегодня ночью Спок весьма логично предположил, что его Время наступило на три года раньше ожидаемого. Смазанность проявлений лихорадки и сексуального желания были не менее логично отнесены на счет гибридной физиологии. Тринадцать шокирующих минут Спок был уверен, что у него начинается Пон-Фарр. Все тринадцать минут, пока выпутывался из влажной от пота простыни, болезненно сжимая крайнюю плоть над головкой вставшего члена, пытаясь унять дыхание и взять под контроль это безумие; пока, сдавшись, яростно дрочил, выжимая из себя удовольствие в почти насильственном акте. 

А потом отпустило так же резко, как и началось. Спок уже привык к странному паттерну реализации сексуального удовлетворения. Подобные пики с резким спадом сразу после оргазма, без выхода на длительное плато перед пиком, были больше характерны для мужчин, хотя наблюдались и у земных женщин. И именно этот привычный паттерн позволил Споку поверить, что на этот раз все-таки не Пон-Фарр. 

Утром Спок был уже в лаборатории. Вынужденная мастурбация среди ночи — более чем достаточный повод для отказа от чужих волн в собственном мозгу.

...какой эмоциональный паттерн выбрать для мыслепароля?..

***

Проверка пересинхронизированного Пи-Ай прошла полностью удовлетворительно. Ухура обошлась с полученной информацией очень деликатно, ничего не стерла, не исправила и не вскрыла. Только при считывании трикодером на основной панели в левом верхнем углу теперь красовалось схематичное зеленое яблоко. Спок подумал, попытался его стереть, снова попытался — и решил оставить на будущее.

Он уже выходил из лаборатории, когда в правом ухе запищало — запрограммированный сигнал на широкополосное оповещение. 

«Общая тревога по корпусу два-два-ноль-три. Всем кадетам, преподавателям и медицинскому персоналу немедленно прибыть в главный холл. Требуется помощь»

**Глава 9**

— Почему если на Землю падает инопланетная хрень, то обязательно рядом с Академией? О, сюда согнали всех девчонок!..

— Трикодер с собой?

— Что?

— Так и знал. Держи запасной. К обеду не жди, — Маккой впечатал металлическую коробочку в солнечное сплетение Джима и нырнул в ближайшую груду металла.

— Э...

Джим резко втянул воздух — Боунс сволочь, Джим ему еще припомнит, — нерешительно потоптался, поозирался по сторонам, убедился, что никому до него нет дела — и нырнул вслед за Маккоем.

«Контролируемое крушение» шаттла с андорианского звездолета «Камари» прошло действительно под максимально возможным контролем. Не дотянув пары десятков миль до космопорта, шаттл ухитрился избежать приводнения в Бухту, что привело бы к моментальному взрыву двигателей — идиотское у них топливо, особенно для такой конфликтной расы — и въехал под острым углом на спортивное поле перед кампусом. Им даже удалось снизить скорость до относительно приемлемой, так что сейчас между футбольными воротами дымился цельный, пусть и покореженный, остов. Несколько металлических ошметков вокруг не в счет.

Удивляясь, как андорианцы смогли с такой точностью заранее определить место крушения, да еще и подать сигнал бедствия прямо в администрацию Академии, Джим наощупь продирался сквозь гирлянды проводов и балок, пока не услышал прерывистое дыхание где-то слева. Нащупав смятую в гармошку переборку, он осторожно опустился на колени, пытаясь найти проход.

— Эй? Вы тут? — тут же обругав себя за глупость, Джим продолжил, — не бойтесь, я из спасательной команды. Я только разберусь, где тут — черт, ой, извините — вход и помогу вам. Наверное, у вас при ава... посадке вышло из строя освещение? У меня нет фонарика, но сейчас кто-нибудь еще подойдет с фона... а-а-а-о-у-у... Нет, не бойтесь, все в порядке... С фонариком... У нас тут много кадетов. Другие помогают вашему экипажу из других, э-э, отсеков шаттла.

И зачем им только нужен такой огромный шаттл, с досадой думал Джим, обшаривая руками переборку.

«Мы высаживаемся только большими группами,» — просипело у него в голове.

От неожиданности Джим грохнулся на копчик и взвыл по-настоящему.

«Проход справа от вас, внизу. Вам должно хватить места».

Сжимая зубы и проклиная почему-то снова Боунса, Джим перевернулся на четвереньки и подполз к переборке.

Что за хрень, андорианцы же не телепаты? Или телепаты? А? Вы читаете мысли, да? — четко произнес про себя Джим.

В голове молчало.

Очень приятно, спасибо за ответ.

Нащупав лаз — похоже на обычный дверной проем, упавший набок («Как это вообще? Идиотская конструкция. Эм, извините.») — Джим переполз через порог.

«Теперь влево», — снова шелест между висками.

Да блядь.

— Мы можем сэкономить время, если вы будете читать сразу у меня в голове. Я не обижусь.

Тишина.

«Эй! Может, ответите уже?» — вскипел Джим.

«Мы не слышали вас, извините».

«Говорить можете, а слушать нет?»

Молчание.

— То есть мне говорить вслух, а мысли вы не читаете из этических соображений? Ай!

Тишина.

Нет, это что вообще за нахухоль?

«Вы экранируетесь. Мы слышим только эмоционально окрашенную часть ваших мыслей — она самая громкая. И вам нужно их четко формулировать, иначе сливается в гул. Осторожно, над вами низкая балка».

— Я не экнари... экрани... Черт, вас тут сильно завалило...

Тишина.

А, да, конечно.

«Я не экранируюсь», — старательно вкладывая в мысль как можно больше возмущения, подумал Джим.

«Значит, вас экранируют. Еще левее».

«Вы чувствуете меня?» — Джиму даже не пришлось усиливать удивление. Странно, что он раньше не обратил внимания, что его перемещение отслеживают. Темень же кромешная. У андорианцев есть тепловизоры? Или их антеннки работают эхолокаторами?

«Мы вас видим.»

Тычка очередной балки Джим почти не ощутил, пытаясь понять, где он так налажал с пониманием биологии андорианцев.

...а кто вообще сказал, что это они... кроме них самих?

С-с-спокойно, не дергаться.

Эмоционально окрашенная, значит? Да Джим будет спокоен как удав.

«Вам не стоит бояться».

Ага, теперь они будут успокаивать.

«Кадет из спасательной группы, вы в порядке? Вы остановились. Вы не можете больше двигаться?»

«Могу, но не хочу», — стараясь рассуждать нейтрально, подумал Джим.

Интересно, его услышали?..

Джим не сразу заметил, как шум и шелест за переборкой приобрели структуру и направленность. Кто-то пробирался через завалы.

— Боунс! — радостно заорал Джим.

— Боюсь, вы ошиблись, — ровно проинформировал его голос. Слава богу, нормальный человеческий.

— Да какая разница. Фонарик есть? У меня тут... Помощь нужна.

— Боюсь, я также без фонарика.

— Я вот тут тоже... боюсь, — хмыкнул Джим. — Ты случайно не знаешь, какая раса видит в темноте и немного читает мысли?

— Боюсь... Кхм. Таких рас нет.

— Круто. Значит, мы первооткрыватели. Как тебя зовут?

— Простите?

— Ну, мы должны же как-то назвать новую расу. Предлагаю по первым буквам наших имен. Я Джим Кирк.

Тишина.

«Да твою мать, они все сговорились?»

«С кем сговорились?»

О-о-о. Блестяще. И такая вот фигня ждет в космосе? Да Джим свихнется.

А вообще — какого хрена?

«Вы андорианцы?»

Тишина.

Не-е-ет, друзья, так не пойдет.

«Я Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, кадет земной Академии Звездного Флота Объединенной Федерации Планет. Мне требуется понимать, кто вы, чтобы оказать вам помощь».

Уффф. Странно, что он не додумался до этого сразу.

«Мы аэнарианцы».

— Ух ты! Соседи!

— Простите?

«Сюда бы Ухуру», — сдерживая мысленный поток непечатностей, подумал Джим. — «Она, в конце концов, связист».

— Соседи андорианцев. Аэнариане.

— Это многое объясняет.

Шорох за перегородкой возобновился, на этот раз удаляясь.

— Стой! — вне себя заорал Джим. — Ты куда нахуй?

Джим и не понимал, насколько его успокаивало присутствие незнакомца за переборкой, пока тот не решил свинтить.

— Не туда, куда вы указали, кадет Кирк. Я направлю вам необходимую помощь.

— А сам, блядь, помочь не можешь?

— Вы правы, не могу. Причины объективные, называть их вам я не буду.

— О. Супер. Ну раз ты такой крутой и все понял — может, мне объяснишь? А то я скоро себе зад отморожу, сидеть в завалах на мокром полу... Стоп, почему он мокрый? И... Тут дальше липко!

— Возможно, кто-то был ранен. Отсутствие вербальной коммуникации вероятнее всего означает травмы головы. У аэнарианцев очень хрупкие кровеносные сосуды, перегрузки вызывают кровотечение из ушей и временную потерю слуха.

— Блеск. И что мне нужно делать?

— Вы хотите что-то сделать?

Это уже слишком.

— А ты, блядь, нет? Оставишь их загибаться?

— Как я уже озвучил, я планирую привести квалифицированную помощь.

— Твоя квалифицированная помощь сейчас лечит остальных безухих! По всему шаттлу размером с пол-футбольного поля! Ты же разбираешься в этом — ну, точно лучше, чем я. Не хочешь делать сам — пожалуйста, но объясни, что нужно делать мне. Потому что один я наломаю дров. Я переговорщик, а не доктор.

Тишина.

«Ну и вали, придурок.»

«Вы хотите сказать, что вы нам не поможете?»

«Извините, это... Просто мысли. Я иду к вам.»

Снова на четвереньках, игнорируя прилипающие к полу ладони и усиливающийся запах какого-то металла, Джим пополз вперед.

— Кадет Кирк? Вы их слышите?

— Ты еще здесь?

— Вы их слышите? Можете с ними коммуницировать?

— Если сильно разозлюсь. Они, блин, слышат эмоции. Бетазоиды недоделанные.

— Телепатия аэнарианцев имеет другие физиологические механизмы, если сравнивать с бетазойской. В частности...

— Ты что, препод?

— Простите?

— Прощаю. И давай еще без твоих «боюсь», ладно? Скажи, что проверять и как.

— Попросите их разрешения проверить состояние головы. В отличие от андорианцев, аэнариане — мирная раса, но прикосновение к антеннам они могут воспринять как сексуальное домогательство. Тем не менее, проверить надо, так как сломанная антенна лишает их координации в среднем на сутки. Кровотечение из ушей не опасно, так как не дает существенной кровопотери...

— Понял. Если можно, мне нужна пауза — перевести на их, кхм, язык. Только ты не уходи, ладно? Ты мне тут очень нужен.

— ...я не уйду.

— Очень на это надеюсь.

— Вулкан... У меня нет привычки лгать.

— Супер. Значит, уши, антенны и кровотечения. Поехали.

***

Коммандер Спок прислушивался к деловитому шороху, постукиванию и бормотанию в глубине темноты. В нескольких метрах от него шел неслышимый вулканцу телепатический диалог. Телепатия аэнарианцев была очень мощной и не требовала физического контакта; настолько мощной, что частично заменяла им отсутствующее зрение. Среди вулканцев, вступивших с аэнарианцами в телепатический контакт, было зафиксировано 18 случаев временной утраты собственной телепатии (Спок еще раз проверил свои ментальные щиты).

Также не следовало сбрасывать со счетов исторические факты. Конечно, последние насильственные действия и акты шпионажа между Вулканом и Андорией закончились более века назад; аэнарианцы, делившие с андорианцами планету и генетический код, но не мировоззрение, не должны были вызывать опасений. Тем не менее — по возвращению в ректорат следует выяснить, что аэнарианцы делали на этом корабле («задача сохранена», — пискнул Персональный Информатор; «Собственный, отлаженный информатор,» — то ли с удовлетворением, то ли с сожалением подумал Спок). 

Также имеет смысл вынести благодарность кадету Кирку за активные спасательные действия. Разумеется, после вынесения взыскания за непозволительный — пусть и эффективный — стиль общения. 

Любопытно, что месяц назад Спок не сумел бы оценить эффективность выбранного кадетом подхода к достижению своих целей. Все-таки инсайт в психику другой расы имеет свои преимущества. Любопытно также, что нигде в литературе не было отмечено случаев пересинхронизации ощущений.

«Спасибо, кадет Звездной Академии», — отчетливо прозвучало в голове Спока. 

Белая паника захлестнула волной. Щиты — щиты на месте, что происходит?

— Ты здесь? — раздалось за перегородкой. 

— ...утвердительно. Вы закончили? 

— Уфф. Мне на секунду показалось, что ты ушел. Чуть паническая атака не накрыла, честно, — Кирк принужденно рассмеялся.

— Сейчас у вас все удовлетворительно? — спросил Спок, запуская на прокрутку последние данные Пи-Ай и уже понимая, что именно увидит.

— Да, тут... Их трое, травмы как ты и описал, один в отключке, сломаны кости бедра, нога наощупь как вата. Похоже, у них проблемы с кровообращением по всему телу, из-за этого мышцы после перегрузки как желе, на свету наверняка будет сплошной синяк... Ха, синяк — они ведь и так синие... Извини. В общем, кровотечение из ушей я им остановил. Антенны не трогал, а то мне хватает поклонников. С тебя носилки, сможешь прикатить сразу три штуки? Я пока подлечу третьему ногу, трикодер еще пашет.

— Я обеспечу вас носилками, — Спок свернул данные Пи-Ай и, деревянно ступая, направился к выходу, запрещая себе думать и о только что случившемся, и о последнем месяце, за который он проникся, черт возьми (как сказал бы кадет Кирк), любопытством, симпатией и благодарностью к хозяину попавшей в его распоряжение жизни.

Сегодня он пересмотрит историю Пи-Ай — в деталях, сейчас не до деликатности. Убедится, что контрагентом была не Ухура (и это, к слову, объясняло ряд нестыковок в показателях). Завтра он заменит свой Пи-Ай на современную модель с узковолновым чипом. 

Нет, завтра у выпускников последняя сессия Кобаяши Мару, он будет занят. Следовательно, послезавтра. 

Один день роли не сыграет. 

Коммандер Спок расправил форменку, выбираясь из покореженного шаттла, отыскивая взглядом сотрудников медицинской службы — и пытаясь убедить себя, что сожаление нелогично.

Послезавтра.


End file.
